


Koi No Yokan

by REDEADED



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jaspidot in chapter 6, Lapidot Endgame, Lapidot in chapter 4, Love, Nervousness, Plans For The Future, Plenty of Fluff, Rock Band, School, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Attempt Anyway, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Koi No Yokan: "Premonition of Love"; the sense one can have upon first meeting another person that the two of them are going to fall in love. This differs from the idea of "love at first sight" in that it does not imply that the feeling of love exists, rather it refers to the knowledge that a future love is inevitable.Lapis and Peridot have been friends since childhood along with Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. Ever since their meeting Peridot had noticed little moments between her and Lapis, even if they were simple interactions she couldn't help but feel that Lapis had something planned for her. Peridot tries to decide on her future as Lapis starts her rock band and instantly starts writing songs in hopes of impressing her friends.





	1. Here We Are.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Koi No Yokan and wanted to see if I could use it with Lapidot. Tell me what you think!! Short chapter as usual.

Peridot wasn't fully comfortable when the blue haired girl would look her way. She felt the bluenette would be staring for far too long, her mother told her to pay no mind but every so often she would turn around to catch the girl looking her way before quickly altering her glance. Listening to the homeroom teacher Peridot kept her focus directly on that woman alone whilst the other girl kept losing focus. Minutes pass and Peridot is sent to sit at a table with a group of girls including the blue haired girl from earlier.

"Hello there! I'm Pearl! This is Amethyst and Garnet!" The thin girl in front of Peridot spoke with a smile, she had slightly peach colored hair along with pale skin and a beautiful smile. Amethyst was as short as Peridot with wild hair, Garnet was the tallest and waved with a toothy grin as she wore her mother's sun glasses and big poofy Afro.

"My name is Peridot." The young blonde slightly whispered glancing up every so often feeling more and more shy as Pearl held her hands together with a big smile.

"Yo, I'm Lapis." The blue haired girl next to her piped up with her hand in the air. "Nice to meet you all." She turned and sent a small comforting smile earning one in return from Peridot. "Do you think this will be fun?"

"Heck yeah!" Amethyst exploded throwing her fists in the air "This is going to be a blast as long as we're together right G?" Garnet lifted a thumbs up with a smirk. Peridot held her smile as the little group of girls continued to talk and make one another giggle. As soon as the parents returned Peridot hugged each one of her new friends goodbye until Lapis hugged and lifted her up whispering 'Your a wonderful person' in her ear before placing her back on the ground with a smile. Peridot gave a curious look until her mother called after her.

 

Years down the road Peridot had kept to her friends only allowing one more girl to enter her circle by force.

Jasper.

Said girl appeared out of the blue and punched the locker beside the smaller woman making her jump in fright.

"Morning runt." Jasper chuckled out before attempting to rub the blonde's shoulders only to be shoved away laughing. "Was only teasing come on." Peridot pouted only to give off a small smile as Jasper squeezed her in a side hug.

"Hey love birds." Amethyst joked putting herself between both women getting into a lifting contest with Jasper instantly losing as Jasper lifted the shorter girl and tossed her in the air a few times. "Ha ha ha! alright I give I give!" Amethyst cackled out as Jasper caught her and placed the laughing woman on the ground next to their best friend. "Have you guys been here long?"

"A few minutes if anything." Peridot mumbled checking her phone as Pearl walked over with her usual smile.

"Good morning! Is everyone ready for another fantastic day?" The others groaned except for Garnet and Lapis who walked in behind Jasper through the double doors. "Come now, it's almost nearing the end of school and off to high school for us!" Pearl exclaimed with glee.

"That's right." Garnet followed. "Whoever doesn't pass isn't allowed in the tree house anymore nor will they be invited out for friday pizza." Jasper and Amethyst gasped loudly before dashing off to class. Lapis walked over and flopped onto Peridot who grumbled and swore at the tall girl who was leaning all of her guitar's weight onto the blonde.

"Missed ya Peri, carry me to class?" Lapis questioned only to have Peridot side step and fully drop the bluenette on the ground below. As Peridot walked off Lapis called out to her: "See ya in class shorty!" Peridot rolled her eyes but kept her hands together as she rubbed the part where the bluenette tried to hold her hand. As Lapis stepped up and checked her guitar for damage Garnet chuckled at her as Pearl looked over worried.

"You really love teasing her huh?" Garnet questioned pulling her sunglasses down a bit. Lapis rolled her eyes with a grin and a shrug.

"She's my friend, I don't like it when she's not talking." Lapis ignored the words under Garnet's breath and followed Peridot's decision and headed off to class. Peridot already had all of her required materials out on her desk not to Lapis' surprise. Taking her seat next to the blonde the bluenette carefully put her guitar down before pulling out her own supplies. "We gonna walk home together or not today?" Peridot stared forward as the teacher was finishing up her preparations clearing her throat and letting her hands rest on her desk.

"That'll be fine." Lapis smiled and rubbed her friend's arm before returning her gaze to the board once more.

 

 

Junior year of high school had come around along with Peridot finding an interest in her place in this wide world. She couldn't help but sit around and ponder her purpose in life and what she could do to make the world a better place. As she sat at the lunch table lost in thought Jasper looked over and prodded the blonde with one of her feet.

"You all good over there?" Peridot merely nodded and flashed her friend a smile before returning back to her thoughts. Lapis finished her meal and threw it barely making it into the trash can as a nearby teacher shot her a glare.

"One day your going to miss." Peridot commented jotting down ideas in her journal.

"One day your going to go through with one of those plans." Lapis shot back with a smirk winking at her friend. Peridot rolled her eyes and continued writing with a smile.

"So tonight is pizza night, but do we really want to do pizza again?" Amethyst mumbled out feeling tired from having spent the last period in gym. "Why not ice cream and movie night?"

"Because it's winter and ice cream will make us colder." Pearl responded as if asked an oblivious question. Amethyst groaned and plopped on the table with a huff. "Although I have been craving some rocky road ice cream as of late." Amethyst giggled and hugged the taller woman tightly earning a sharp yelp out of her.

"Ice cream it is." Garnet typed up a list of the group's favorite flavors seeing as only herself and Pearl had jobs they would do the shopping. Peridot put away her belongings as the bell signaled for the girls to return to their classes, standing up she held her gaze with Lapis as the bluenette smiled brightly at her.

"What's your deal?"

"Come watch my band tomorrow?" Peridot kept her gaze fixed upon the bluenette for a few seconds more before pushing up her glasses and nodding in affirmation and returning to class.


	2. Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot bonds a little more with Jasper and Lapis through out the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the story so far? Will you stick around to the end? Do you have any suggestions? Let me know!

Peridot sat at her kitchen table kicking her legs back and forth awaiting the loud blaring horn of Jasper's truck. Her mother and father had gone out seeing as it was date night meaning Peridot would be left with locking the house up tightly when she would leave for pizza (ice cream tonight) night. To past the time she continued to ponder if she should go for a major in engineering, psychiatry, or even maybe just focus on business. Often she would make herself chuckle at the thoughts of being an artist and making paintings day and night for a living.

The horn blared twice as usual alerting Peridot to pull on her jacket and lock the front door as usual. Crunching through the snow Peridot shivered slightly before hopping into the passenger seat of the old truck embracing her giant friend in a warming hug.

"Hey there Per, ready for a fun night?" Jasper put her truck in drive and slowly pulled out onto the road taking her time to reach Garnet's house. "Gonna have us some fun! Your going down this time! Star road winner takes all!"

"Prepare to eat a big meal of dust then Jasp." The blonde taunted earning her a playful shove from the dark skinned amazon beside her. "Do your really want to spend all night eating ice cream though?"

"Beats more pizza." Jasper grumbled turning the vehicle slightly ignoring the impatient man behind her giving her the eye. Peridot cleared her throat making Jasper turn her head and squeal with glee. Peridot had purchased a few boxes of hot cocoa for the two women to share when everyone ended up getting sick of ice cream. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Shut up hahaha!!" Both women laughed as Jasper pulled into the drive way. Quickly the two crunched through the snow and stomped the remaining particles off of their shoes as Ruby welcomed them both in.

"Head on in to the living room, I'll be turning up the heat here soon." Ruby took both of their coats and hung them in the closet as both women wandered into the living room joining Amethyst on the ground as Pearl and Garnet continued small talk with Lapis stuck between them on the couch. Lapis mouthed 'Help Me!' towards the blonde who simply shrugged and pretended not to notice until Lapis tore herself from her seat and tackled the blonde onto the ground.

"You would just leave me to perish?!" Lapis barked shaking Peridot's shoulders only to be lifted and dropped beside Amethyst by Jasper. "Come on tall dark and scary, I was only teasing." Jasper rolled her eyes and sat up Peridot before leaning back and trapping Lapis between her back and the ground. "Not. Cool!" Amethyst busted into laughter joining in and laying across Jasper's stomach causing Peridot to gasp as Lapis slowly started to turn blue. Jasper noticed the look and instantly sat up tumbling the shorter woman off of her.

"Jasper that's just mean!" Peridot scolded crawling over to soothe the pain in Lapis' spine.

"Was only teasing." Jasper mocked turning towards the black screened television and letting out a sigh.

"Trouble with the misses?" Amethyst whispered earning a quick noogie from the amazon. "Jeez Jasp!"

"Alright ladies, what shall we watch tonight?" Garnet spoke up pulling out her fire stick and going through the list of available movies. "Wonder Woman, Inside Out, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-"

"What about that newest Alien movie?"

"Covenant? Was kinda weak."

"Come on let's do something spooky for a change!" The debate went on for quite sometime as Amethyst began to place the tubs of ice cream in front of everyone as Peridot walked over and put on The Land Before Time. As the movie went on the others slowly but surely silenced themselves keeping their eyes locked onto the screen wishing to embrace the poor little long neck in front of them. Peridot snuck a glance to make sure everyone was entranced before sneaking into the kitchen to make herself some cocoa. The blonde hummed to herself happily and almost yelled when Jasper rested her chin on the blonde's head!

"May I have a cup?" Peridot rolled her eyes leaning into Jasper's warmth and putting in more water for an extra cup of cocoa. "Sneaky sneaky trying not to share hmmm?"

"I always save some for you ya ass." Peridot whispered pulling out her phone as Jasper leaned back to allow the blonde a more comfortable sitting position.

"I've been doing better lately." Upon hearing that Peridot tucked her phone away and turned her head slightly to let Jasper know she was listening. "Ever since you helped me with those thinking exercises, I don't think back on those memories anymore." Peridot turned around and held her friend tightly patting her back. Jasper had a nasty break up a few years back with a girl by the name of Rosado Diamond, Jasper had met Peridot a year after the break up hiding behind the bleachers crying her eyes out at not being able to run across the football field without being ridiculed or without having to break someone's teeth every time.

"Good, you deserve to be happy." The blonde whispered letting out a deep breath before getting up to pour the now ready cocoa into two separate cups. "I hope you like the tiny marshmallows Jasp." Jasper nodded with a grin hugging the blonde tightly and lifting her up so they could drink in peace on the other couch in the living room. As the time passed on one by one the women would knock out one by one either cuddled together under a blanket or wrapped up in their own sweaters. Lapis was laying on Amethyst's chest tickling Peridot's foot every so often until the blonde poked her in the eye with her toes.

"Fine fine fine, night short cake." Lapis giggled out turning over and shutting her eyes. Peridot rolled her eyes and changed the movie to Fantasia. Jasper held a quizzical look upon her face until Peridot nuzzled into the crook of her neck and mumbled:

"The music helps me sleep." Jasper nodded and cleared her throat before shifting Peridot a little more off of her chest and more in the sling of her arm and the couch. "My bad, didn't mean to get weird." Peridot giggled out hugging Jasper.

"It's fine, just let me know if your uncomfortable." within seconds Peridot climbed back up to where she was with a smile and fell into slumber peacefully. Jasper rolled her eyes and held the smaller woman gently in her arms letting the slumber take her away as well.

 

The next morning Jasper awoke to Peridot laying face first in her chest to which she chuckled and shoved the shorter woman beside her to allow the amazonian to sit up. Amethyst and Lapis had been giggling and showed Jasper the photo of Peridot nuzzled between her breasts.

"Can I use this as my next album cover?" Lapis questioned earning a quick loud laugh from Amethyst.

"What about this one?" Jasper revealed a photo of her own of Lapis spooning Amethyst and holding onto the shorter woman's pillows for dear life. Lapis grinned devilishly.

"Oh fuck yes, that'll be the cover for the deluxe edition!" Amethyst agreed as she woke up the blonde wandering back over and practically shoving her chest into Lapis' face. "Your poses are wonderful my dear!" Lapis mocked in an accent earning more giggles as Peridot sat up groaning at the sudden loud noise. "Morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

"Good until you idiots woke me up." She grumbled thanking Jasper for handing her her glasses. "What's so damn funny?"

"Got the perfect picture of you and your girlfriend." Amethyst chuckled handing over her phone to a now fully blushing red Peridot.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Peridot protest storming off to the bathroom to change into a new set of clothing. Jasper went into the next room to change her shirt and socks seeing as she had no need to change out of her sweats. "Besides, at least she knows how to not tackle a woman to the ground." Peridot stuck her tongue out only to jump back as Lapis wiggled her eyebrows.

"Come on Per, I'll give you a lift home." Jasper yawned out popping her neck and helping Amethyst along with Pearl in cleaning the rest of the mess. "What time was your show tonight Lapis?" After getting all the information the two women slowly jumped into the truck and took a minute to fully wake up before daring to drive off. As the truck warmed up Peridot shivered only for Jasper to turn on the heater and wrap one arm around the blonde. "You want my spare jacket?"

"N-N-No thank you. J-J-Just n-need to get h-home." Jasper smirked squeezing Peridot tighter before pressing the accelerator and heading back home. "You think it'll be c-c-colder tonight?"

"Nah, wear a thicker jacket just in case though Per." Peridot nodded and held herself tighter as Jasper kept both hands on the wheel. The only sound heard was the heater as Jasper safely drove the blonde home. "Alright Per, I'll pick you up later tonight then." Peridot stood up and hugged Jasper tightly blushing a bit.

"Sorry for putting you in that position."

"What? The photo? Believe me I couldn't care less." Jasper chuckled getting a smile from Peridot. "Plus, if anything that just means i'm a total babe." Jasper winked at Peridot who snickered and waved goodbye hiding her red face from the amazonian. Jasper waited till she closed her front door before driving off and letting herself wear that stupid grin she was always terrified of showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great thank you to Florencia2796 for spamming me with motivational gifs to convince me to update today! Your the best sister ever!


	3. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis shows Peridot how to mosh before her set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support!

Peridot stepped out of the truck in her jacket as Jasper simply walked out in a leather jacket and a tank top making Peridot worry seeing as the winter wind was blowing. Although upon entering the building she shed her jacket instantly being hit with the warmth of the concert goers. It took a while but they finally found a blue head of hair and lifted her into an embrace. Lapis spun around and hugged her friends tightly looking slightly hyper with her fists already balled.

"You girls ready to lose your minds?!" She shouted bouncing on her heels wearing a large grin. Peridot gave a nervous smile only to yell as Lapis grabs her hands and pulls her towards the front of the stage. Jasper took her time catching up and kept her eyes locked onto a woman in a white tank top with a pink bra being shown through, she averted her eyes and noticed her green colored microphone as she turned and cleared her throat:

"What up guys? I'm Emerald and we are Stolen Stars." The woman took a shot of some alcohol as the band began to build up the song, popping her neck she jumped and stomped back down as the song officially started having her voice shout into the microphone and being shot out through the system piercing Peridot's ears scaring her into a world of unknown territory. "Fuck your memories come devour the sight! Face in the muddy waters behold my might!" Peridot was confused by this mixture of nonsense but could feel the energy enter her as Lapis began to push and shove everyone around the three women. "Erupting ashes coating my skin! Erasing all that's within!"

"Woo!" Lapis cheered jumping up and down and wrapping her arms around Peridot shouting along with Emerald. Jasper chuckled loudly as she thrust her fists upwards and caught the eyes of Emerald who grinned and pulled off her tank top throwing it at the large amazonian.

"Kill your enemies make them shout! No one rules when the world's in a fucking drought!" The song came to a conclusion and Peridot caught her breath looking at the band members drink water and stretch a bit.

"This is really intense, when are you going on Lapis?" Peridot questioned holding onto Jasper for safety.

"After these guys we go on before the headliners." The bluenette responded pulling Peridot and Jasper into a quick hug before kissing their cheeks and heading back into the most pit as the next song started.

"Wanna head back a few steps?" Jasper asked. Peridot quickly nodded and laced their fingers together making the amazonian chuckle and walk a bit faster. Hitting the bar area Peridot ordered two waters and downed hers quickly as Jasper took a few sips. "Having a fun time?" Peridot leaned against her whooshing herself.

"Honestly this is very energizing, no wonder Lapis always sounds out of breath when she calls me afterwards!" Jasper smirked and squeezed Peridot's hand gently in her own.

"I'm glad your having fun Per." Peridot leaned against the amazonian and sighed filled with content as she kept catching sight of her blue haired friend jumping and throwing her head all around slapping people with her hair earning herself some pushes and shoves around. Peridot didn't really enjoy moshing as much as her two friends here did but she could deal with it for a while. The set went on with Emerald yelling the air out of her lungs every few seconds making Peridot continue to watch her as she strutted around the stage throwing her body in different poses. As the set ended Peridot and Jasper whispered and clapped loudly earning a blown' kiss from the singer. Peridot fetched two more waters as Lapis wandered back and hugged the amazonian.

"You guys fans now?" Jasper shot a thumbs up as Peridot returned with three waters. "I hope you guys love us when we get up there. I'm looking to impress my beautiful ladies." Lapis made finger guns and shot two winks as both women rolled their eyes and high fived the bluenette. "See ya soon!" Lapis made a mad dash for the backstage leaving her friends to drink peacefully and wait patiently. Peridot was a bit surprised to see Amethyst appear on stage behind Lapis, when did she join the band? Regardless Peridot slowly let go of Jasper's hand and walked forward to lean on the railing to keep her gaze locked on her friends.

"What up guys, we don't really have a name yet but just go ahead and call us Rusting Chains!" Amethyst shouted reigning in the audience and motioning for the band to start. Jasper appeared next to Peridot and tapped her foot to the beat as Lapis strummed away on her guitar grinning and swaying her hips back and forth with every flick of her wrist. Peridot took her time moving through the crowd and found a spot in front of the stage once more as Lapis grinned down at her blonde friend. Peridot only stayed next to Lapis and heard only her, even when Amethyst would wave to her and smirk Peridot kept her gaze focused on Lapis' fingers and the frets as they slid over them gracefully.

As the set went through Peridot was pushed back by a bunch of partying people and was lifted by Jasper back to the safe zone.

"They sound wonderful huh?" The amazonian questioned only to be ignored by the blonde who continued to watch Lapis play song after song. Jasper smirked and rubbed Peridot's shoulder before leaving her with a fresh cup of water to show moral support to the rest of the band members. That night Lapis and Peridot felt a bit of a spark in their relationship grow, maybe Lapis could spend a day showing Peridot how to play or maybe even allow her to help write a song or something yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an odd chapter but hopefully you dig that small lapidot moment!


	4. Staying The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis forces a slumber party in a certain blonde's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapidot time!!!!!

"Are you mad?"

"Of course i'm fucking mad."

"Don't be a wuss Jasp, nothing ever happens with you behind the wheel!" Lapis complimented leaning over and hugging the Amazonian's arm as she growled at the snowy road in front of her. Boy she could not wait for the snow to melt allowing her to drive a little more loosely.

"Did Peridot give you the green light to even come over?" Lapis looked out the window humming in confirmation as her smile grew at the sight of the house she was going to be spending the night at. "You know how she gets when you pull these stunts, I don't want her getting mad at me too.."

"You two need to hook up already."

"That's why i'm driving you to her house right?" As the truck came to a halt both women shared an odd glance towards each other. Was this a commitment of rivalry? Or were they both just being dumb?

"I'm just saying Jasper. Obviously you guys have something between you and if you wanna go for it then go for it." Lapis hugged the Amazonian once more before opening the door and marching through the snow and started to climb the drain pipe. Jasper growled concerned for her friend's safety only to be shushed by the bluenette. Lapis continued to climb up the pipe only for her hands to slip and her body fell down onto a heavy patch of snow! Lapis would've just laughed yet when she opened her eyes she noticed a large rock where her head could have been smashed open if she had fallen only a little more to the right.

"Idiot!" Jasper whisper shouted dialing Peridot's number on her phone. "Let me wake her up, she's probably sleeping early since she usually goes in early to study." Jasper grumbled to herself but quieted down as a light came on in the room and the figure of her friend stood up looking around frantically for her ringing phone.

"...helloooo?" a drowsy Peridot answered earning a chuckle from Jasper.

"Hey Per, some idiot is trying to climb up your drain pipe." A groan was heard, then Jasper kept her gaze on her friend's shadow figure only to try and contain her laughter as the blonde opened the window and threw a rope ladder down flipping off Lapis. Peridot glared at Jasper mouthing 'What the fuck?!' only to get the unwanted response of Jasper raising her hands and shoulders not knowing anything. Peridot rubbed the sleep from her eyes before waving goodbye to the amazonian who returned the wave with a kind smile.

"Mind letting me in or are you going to ogle your girlfriend all the way to the end of the street?" Peridot flicked Lapis' forehead before moving over and pulling off her hoodie tossing it to her bedside. Lapis whispered at the blonde only in sleeping shorts and her white shirt wiggling her eyes brows and she closed the window and tossed her guitar on the bed. "Hey there cutie, what'cha doin?"

"Fell asleep in the middle of my studies, going to see if I can remember where I left off." Lapis let out a tiny boo as she began to get comfortable and take off her outer layer of clothing. Reaching her pants and band shirt she put all her clothing in a pile under the window next to her shoes to keep it out of Peridot's way. Ploping on the bed the bluenette sat up and began strumming her guitar softly as not to bother the blonde's parents.

"Any requests?" Lapis cooed watching the blonde tap her pencil on her arm. Peridot dismissed her with a hand wave continuing to get her work fully completed. Lapis slightly pouted scanning her brain for songs until she hit a perfect casual one, tuning her guitar to the right chords she grinned as she began to play. Peridot paid no mind to the noise until she started to sing along under her breathe and ended up glaring at Lapis the entire time. "Come on Peri, wanna learn to play it?" Peridot rolled her eyes and closed the book with a groan.

"I'm going right to bed when we're finished ok?" Lapis nodded moving the guitar and patting her lap. Peridot sat down and raised her arms as Lapis brought the guitar back around in front of her.

"Place your hands and fingers over mine and follow along." Lapis instructed resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Peridot firmly held her gaze on the chords of the guitar and felt every thing Lapis touched and strummed against. It took a few good minutes but eventually Peridot mastered the opening of one of her favorite songs and cheered in delight! "And you thought this wouldn't be fun." Peridot slithered out of the bluenette's grasp and shoved her to the side allowing the blonde to crawl under the blankets and enjoy the warmth. "Forgive me Peri but i'm going to be up a bit longer if you don't mind."

"Just turn off the light before you get under the covers." Peridot muttered letting the sleep take her. Lapis smirked and secretly took a photo of the sleeping blonde keeping it for herself. As the time went on Lapis would either practice playing or jotting down lines for songs only to get frustrated and return to playing stuff she had mastered years ago. By the end of it she simply turned off the lamp and sighed walking back over to the bed and noticing Peridot opening her eyes slightly. "Lapis it's midnight, you need to sleep." The blonde whispered. Lapis smirked and fiddled with something under her shirt, Peridot sent her a quizzical look but blushed brightly as Lapis undid her bra and flung it onto the clothes pile.

"I can't sleep with it on." Lapis purred climbing under the covers and scooping Peridot in her arms. The blonde quickly spun around not wanting to have limited oxygen, Lapis giggled and wrapped her arms around her friend's stomach nuzzling into her neck lightly breathing down her back. "Thanks for not kicking me out tonight Per." Peridot sighed gently remembering the trouble Lapis had with communication and her mother. Lapis didn't have the worst childhood but when your known for being the kid whose mom berates her in front of anyone you tend to become jaded from it.

"Was she meaner?" Peridot whispered. Lapis said nothing but kept her breathing pace the same. Peridot held the bluenette's hands and clenched tightly. "I'm here for you Lapis, you can tell me anything." Lapis sighed with content before planting a gently kiss on Peridot's neck mumbling:

"Jasper is so lucky to have you." Peridot grumbled nonsense earning another laugh from Lapis who slowly laced their fingers together falling asleep quickly. When morning had come Peridot was the last to wake up as Lapis pulled her guitar over her sweater and shot a wink at the blonde. "Thanks for last night hott stuff, call me again." Peridot once more shot the finger as Lapis began climbing down the ladder. Peridot jumped and noticed an article of clothing lying on the ground.

"Lapis!" Peridot whispered showing one strap of the bra, Lapis chuckled winking again:

"I'll be back for it some other time, keep it clean and safe!" Peridot dropped the item and put her head in her hands.

"Such an idiot woman." Falling to the ground she took one more look at the item and ran her fingers gently across the cups wondering what her friend's chest might look like. Blushing away the dirty thoughts she took it upon herself to catch up getting ready for school as the bluenette down the road felt a slight chill run along her breasts.


	5. Fall Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I forgot what I was going to do with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!! Also good luck to my sister Fo with her exams coming up, your the best sis!!!

Lapis was on the verge of unplugging her guitar and throwing it into the wall. Nothing she played would fit to the way Amethyst's latest song made her feel.

"Lap it's ok, really. We can pick up tomorrow-"

"I'll lose the feeling by then!" Lapis shouted slamming her fists onto her knees. Amethyst jumped back a bit holding up her hands alerting Lapis that she was getting a bit too much aggressive. Lapis dropped her head slightly putting her guitar against the wall before slowly opening her arms to hug her friend. "I'm sorry Ames, you know how I get when I the mood starts swinging. My bad..."

"It's cool Lap, but the rest of us are going to take off so you mind heading on home?" Lapis nodded slowly packing away her gear and lugging it into her mom's back seat. Lapis smiled at the small dip in the set forming from her amp constantly sitting in that same spot. Twisting the keys in the ignition and putting her vehicle in drive, Lapis sped home blasting her favorite songs loudly with the windows down. She knew there wasn't much waiting for her at home aside from unfinished homework and her mother's disappointed looks. Reaching her street she turned her music all the way down before pulling into her drive way and opening the garage door. Sliding the car inside and shutting the garage behind her, Lapis sighed deeply once more grabbing whatever gear couldn't be left in the back seat and carrying it upstairs to her room ignoring whoever else was in the house.

Closing the door behind her the bluenette shed her clothing simply opting to sit in a pair of shorts and a bra. Sure she should go shower but did it need to be immediate? Staring at the floor Lapis sighed again feeling lost until she pulled out her phone and texted Peridot asking what she was doing.

'Just talking with Garnet about my future.' Lapis raised an eyebrow and responded with "You in some kind of trouble?" before grabbing a set of clothes and heading into the bath room to shower. Lapis threw her clothes into the hamper as she stood naked waiting for the shower to warm up a bit. The event from earlier still gnawing at her was starting to bug her and she opted for thinking about her blonde friend as she washed her body and hair. Peridot couldn't have been too troubled by the future, she was a genius for goodness sake! Could she honestly be nervous about her later life? Washing the conditioner out of her hair Lapis slowly spun around getting the rest of the body soap off of her before turning off the water. Looking at her phone the bluenette slightly felt hurt:

'I'm just super worried that I will make the wrong choice.' Lapis put on her stern look and threw on a change of clothes to match the warm sun and melting snow.

"I'm coming to meet you and Garnet!" Lapis responded heading downstairs and making the short trek to the park near her house. It didn't take too long and in a matter of minutes Lapis jumped over the bench and landed in the squatting position causing the blonde to scream and the brunette to softly smack the back of her head.

"Don't be a doofus in public Lapis." Garnet scolded gently. Lapis rolled her eyes before leaning over and quickly hugging both of her friends. "Peridot was having a mini crisis about her future but I think she may have come to a decision."

"Not entirely sure yet but I may have chosen one to keep my worries at bay." Lapis hugged the blonde once more with a sigh and leaning against her.

"Your a smart woman Peridot, nothing can keep you down." Peridot smiled softly embracing her friend with a sigh of content. Garnet smirked before standing up and taking her leave.

"Have fun you two, I remembered something I need to take care of." Garnet waved goodbye to her friends and the other two stood up deciding to take a walk around the park in hopes of sparking up a conversation. Lapis quietly hummed to herself as Peridot stared at the ground.

"So... an engineer huh?" Peridot hummed in confirmation as Lapis pondered on her next choice of words. "Wanna build a stadium for my band?" Peridot scoffed before nodding and shooting Lapis a wink with a thumbs up. Lapis giggled and held the blonde's hand as they continued walking. The two got a few more feet before Lapis gasped audibly and made a mad dash towards someone in front of them. "Emerald!" Peridot walked quickly over to the now smirking woman from a few nights before as Lapis helped her to regain her balance.

"Hey there little Lazuli, been a while eh?" Emerald responded chuckling.

"Your set was killer! Got any other new songs in the works?" Lapis was like a rabid fan in Peridot's eyes but to Emerald she was just another friend. 

"That's on a need to know basis my dear and you," Emerald poked Lapis' cheek with a soft shove, "don't need to know!" Lapis rolled her eyes as Emerald chuckled turning her attention to Peridot. "Hey there, you were the one with that giant chick right? Tell her to keep coming back to my shows." Emerald winked with a kiss making Peridot shiver and blush slightly.

"Hey Emerald?" Lapis shuffled her feet looking slightly ashamed. "How do you write your songs? My singer wrote this bad ass jam and I can't seem to think of a riff..."

"Take it slow." Emerald smirked and patted the bluenette's shoulder. "Let other things flow into your mind and see what you can grab. Trust me, it takes time to do ANYTHING so don't stress it." Lapis nodded with a small smile as the taller woman bid them both farewell. Peridot gasped looking at the time hugging Lapis tightly and making a mad dash for her room to finish some project she needed done. Lapis shrugged continuing her walk back home through the melting snow not caring to look up until she had a clever idea!

"Speedy! Thank you Peri!" Lapis quickened her pace and grinned as she almost fell at least twice before she made it to her room remembering to shoot Peridot a thank you text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the band Death Grips for helping me with this chapter.


	6. A Way There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a moment of clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates to all of my stories but I finally found a good set of songs to help me get back onto my groove! Hope you enjoy this update!

"Why don't you ever take more than a five minute break Per?" Jasper rested her chin on her friend's head with one arm wrapped around her drumming her fingers along the blonde's arm. Peridot put her pencil down for a moment to lean back against the amazon's chest and stroke her arm with comfort. "It's not like you won't finish this in seconds anyway."

"All the more reason for me not to stop yeah?" Jasper scoffed before returning to her friend's bed and tracing the bed frame slowly. How many times has she shared this bed with Peridot? Continuing to grow and yet never feeling too big for the bed despite it's length still being to long for her to fill up. "Just take a power nap Jasp, I'll be done momentarily."

"I don't need to sleep if you'll be done soon." Peridot tossed a blanket at Jasper ignoring her remark and simply returning to her work. The amazonian closed her eyes and waited for the sleep to take her as she listened to Peridot humming and scratching away with her pencil. It couldn't take this long to finish an outline for a building could it? Why did she need to take these stupid classes anyway? The sleep took Jasper quickly and the sounds of humming faded away into the darkness. Jasper rarely ever dreamed, hell even today she only remembered being at another concert with Peridot as Lapis showed off on stage once more. Peridot hugged Jasper tightly and mumbled something to her, Jasper kept asking Peridot to speak up only to finally wake up and find the blonde asleep in her arms with her face in the crook of her neck. As it turns out Peridot was mumbling in her sleep as she moved her arms around Jasper's neck breathing softly along the amazonian's collar bone.

Jasper shivered gently and moved her head away to get a look at Peridot's sleeping face. The blonde was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips as she tried to move closer to Jasper. Jasper smirked and stroked Peridot's back gently earning a soft noise from the blonde who in turn moved her fingers through Jasper's long mane. Had she always been this cute? Had her lips always looked this lovely? Jasper's face began to heat up as she forced herself to look away. Suddenly Peridot found a way closer to Jasper's face now breathing on the giant woman's lips, centimeters away.

'No need to be nervous, she's your best friend after all!' Jasper gulped and lifted one arm to try and move Peridot but to no avail. Giving in and stroking the blonde's cheek Jasper chuckled and traced the outline of her face. Her ear, her cheek, her chin, her lips. 'What does she taste like?' Jasper stiffened and shook the thought from her mind returning her gaze to her friend's lips once more. Would one kiss really hurt? Would it really be that bad of an experience? The amazonian felt her heart in her throat as Peridot's breathing stayed the same and yet hers became shaky at the thoughts of kissing her best friend.

'Do it, You don't need to tell anyone.' Jasper shut her eyes pondering why she was thinking this way yet she heard Peridot mumble her name in her sleep making her heart beat faster. Slowly Jasper leaned forward not taking her eyes off of Peridot's lips and still feeling her heart in her throat.

RING RING!! Jasper jumped as Peridot's eyes shot open! The blonde reached into her pocket and hit end before shoving it back in her pocket.

"Trying to rest Samantha, ugh." Peridot returned to her position in Jasper's neck for a few good moments until she could feel Jasper's heart beat still going wild. "I'm sorry, we can go to the museum now if you want?" Jasper coughed out a yes as she shakily removed her arms from her friend's body. Both women were out the door before the two shared a blush. "D-Did I say anything weird in my sleep?"

"Wh- You? Never! Heh!" Jasper nervously rubbed her neck keeping her eyes locked with Peridot's. Peridot softly smiled pushing her glasses up her nose and getting into Jasper's truck. "I just... had a good dream was all." Jasper's heart returned to normal but her face remained red all through out the drive.

 

 

"Perfect Lapis! Couldn't have done it better myself!" Amethyst clapped happily as Lapis showed the singer her idea for the song. The bluenette cheered and kicked the wall happily returning to her position and gripping her guitar with strength. Practice was a bit longer today due to Lapis teaching the riff to her rhythm guitarist and coming up with more ideas for patterns and such. Amethyst sat in her corner rereading the lyrics, concerned that they were either too generic or unable to really capture what she had been feeling. Lapis noticed and smirked making her way to her friend.

"What's the matter hott stuff? Trying to write a love letter?"

"Damn straight! Gonna hook me a sexy one!" The two shared a good laugh letting Lapis walk around and lean against Amethyst's back. "I just can't tell if these words fit together you know? Like it's a puzzle and I think I might've forced the wrong piece in a spot."

"I'm not too good with words Ames, but I know that you will come up with whatever needs to be there if it isn't already." Amethyst sighed leaning back and taking a deep breath.

"Thanks Lap, after you finish with Rebecca I'm gonna catch a ride home with her." Lapis gave a smile and a thumbs up returning to her band mate ready to finish the instrumental part of the song. Slowly the song came to completion with Amethyst figuring out the missing lyrics and thus concluded band practice!

 

 

Jasper and Peridot sat outside the museum eating large cones of ice cream with Jasper giggling at Peridot trying her hardest not to let any drip on her fingers or her clothing.

"You look like a goofball holding it like that." Peridot glared at the giant woman and continued to eat more down to the edge of the cone. "Finally!"

"Not my fault you eat like someone whose just now discovered food!"

"It's a talent honestly." Jasper smirked and gently helped wipe Peridot's hands dry with a wet nap. Their hands touched for a brief moment but Jasper's heart skipped a beat and she pulled back scaring Peridot.

"You ok?.. Jasp?" The amazonian stared into the blonde's eyes for a few seconds letting her brain restart. "Jasper?"

"I-I'm fine!" she responded with a half smile. Peridot still held a look of concern and finished her ice cream leaving a bit on her lips as she spoke:

"Jasper, you can talk to me." Jasper tried her hardest not to look at her friend's lips, tried her hardest not to lean forward and 'clean' the ice cream from her lips. "Are you having trouble with someone? Is there something worrying you?" Jasper shut her eyes and looked away, clutching her fists together taking a deep breath. Peridot hugged her friend's arm and whispered to her comfortingly. "Tell me Jasper, I want to help you."

"I think... I might like someone." Peridot tightened her grip on her friend's arm and bounced happily. "Hey now, I said might!" Peridot's grin was huge and brighter than the moon!

"Still means you have feelings for a certain someone! It's funny, my dream earlier was of you finding someone actually! Made me really happy." Jasper's blush returned and she gently took Peridot's hand in her own. "What does she look like? Is she tall like you? Short? Is she smart or a big dork?" Jasper stayed silent letting her short friend ramble on as she continued to think about the kiss that almost happened in the blonde's bed. "Jasper!" The amazonian raised an eyebrow looking down at her friend smiling with pride, still having a bit of ice cream on her lips. "If you go after her let me know! I wanna help!" Jasper swallowed her pride and breathed shakily once more.

"You can help actually right now." Her heartbeat sky rocketed at the blonde's joy filled smile.

"Really?! What do I do?!"

"Stay still." Peridot's smile fell into a look of confusion only to be shot into shock as the amazonian captured her lips with her own finally cleaning off the last bit of ice cream from her lips. Peridot would be lying if she didn't feel a bit of a spark in the kiss and the fact that her hands shot up and around Jasper's neck was proof that she didn't necessarily hate the kiss but she would like you to know that she wasn't thrilled about being pulled into this unasked for kiss. Jasper dropped the kiss for a moment refusing to open her eyes and just listened to Peridot's breathing.

"That wasn't very nice." Peridot mumbled not removing her hands from Jasper's neck. The amazonian whispered an apology and snaked her arms around the blonde's waist as she was pulled into another set of kisses by the blonde.

Both women were unsure of what was happening but, they weren't sure if they wanted it to end any time soon.


	7. Behind The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot are nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one month? Holy crap! Hope you all enjoy this little update!

Peridot and Jasper held hands through the entire trip back to Peridot's home. Even when Jasper had to turn with both hands Peridot refused to let go. The two hadn't spoken a word since the make out session a few minutes ago. Jasper may have been experienced with kissing and dating but Peridot was not which continued to worry the giant woman. Did she go too far? Has she made Peridot feel forced into this?

"Ummm... Jasp?" Jasper shot a quick glance to her friend before returning her eyes to the road. "Are... are we... you know.."

"Do you want to?" she choked out still filled to the brim with nervousness. Peridot's ears burned, she wasn't sure what to do or say yet she was comfortable just from holding Jasper's hand in her own. "I know y-you're new to this Peri. Please let me know if you're uncomfortable and-"

"No! It's not that!" Peridot exclaimed finally letting go of Jasper's hand and twiddling her thumbs. "I just... never dated before and I don't know if that's what you want." Jasper gulped and quickly pulled into Peridot's drive way. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Jasper slowly embraced the blonde beside her.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable.. Do you even feel the same as I do?" Peridot thought upon it for a moment as she returned the embrace. Running her fingers through Jasper's mane helped to calm her nerves as she pondered on the possibility of getting her first girlfriend. "We don't have to make it official right now , we could.. wait a few days so you can think it over?"

"That would help." Peridot whispered nuzzling into Jasper's chest with a nervous sigh. Peridot let go eventually opening the truck door, stealing a soft quick kiss from Jasper before heading up to her room. Changing into her pj's Peridot shot a quick text to her group alerting them of her completion on the project before checking to make sure Jasper got home safely.

'Geez, not even dating yet and you're already hitting me up eh?' Peridot rolled her eyes as she played with the hem of her shirt feeling the phone vibrate once more. 'I'm fine Per. Made it home safely and getting ready to shower.' Peridot sent a quick good night text to her new kissing buddy and laid back into her comfortable bed still feeling Jasper's lips upon her own. So that's what kissing was like? A quick explosion of excitement and surprise all in one? What a feeling! Peridot rubbed her lips more and debated on asking Jasper for a photo for her phone before simply plugging in her phone and going to sleep.

 

"You look like you were given a life time supply of ice cream, you alright?" Lapis whispered poking Peridot who held a goofy grin on her face from looking at her phone's background photo. It was barely the second class of the day and Peridot had already fallen into a bunch of day dreams of kissing Jasper in different locations making Lapis look at her confused beyond all reason. "Hellooooo? Earth to Peridot!"

"Ms. Lazuli! One more interruption and consider yourself failing this class!" The bluenette glared holes into her teacher as she returned to her studies leaving the blonde to do the same yet send a text to Jasper. Come lunch time Amethyst and Lapis traded ideas as Pearl and Peridot threw back ideas for their next project in their engineering class.

"Do you honestly believe we could impress the class with a stadium?" Pearl questioned going over Peridot's plans and scales whistling at how impressed she was.

"I think I could earn a job right off the bat with these bad boys!" Peridot bragged puffing out her chest with a proud grin on her face. Garnet patted the shorter woman's back with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Peri, so you decided to stick with being an engineer?"

"I figured I should do something I enjoy right? I like building things and what better way to contribute to this world than to help build shelter?" Garnet chuckled and hugged the blonde as Jasper walked over taking her seat next to Peridot.

"Starting another project already? Never a dull moment with you is there Per?" Peridot giggled as she playfully shoved her friend. Garnet smirked at the small movement of Peridot and Jasper lacing their fingers together under the table. The two were still terribly nervous to confirm their relationship but they were truly scared to death to admit to their friends of the kisses they had been sharing. Amethyst had almost caught them this morning in the girl's restroom to which Jasper made up a quick excuse that Peridot's collar needed to be straightened out as to why she was close to her.

Lapis was wondering if the two had been hiding something seeing as where she used to walk with Peridot back to class and home from school, the blonde had decided to start spending more time at Jasper's side. Regardless of what was going on behind the scenes she was happy to see two of her friends smiling more than usual and it even helped her out of her own bad moods if anything. Lapis decided right then and there to pull out the old acoustic guitar her aunt had given her all those years ago to see what she could pull from it's core within.


	8. Showing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Vinnie Paul  
> You and your brother's work will always be a major inspiration to me.

"I need to build you something to hold up your amps." Peridot mumbled to herself as Lapis plugged the amp in setting it on the ground. "What if it storms heavy someday and all of your supplies get toasted?!" Amethyst joined Lapis in a shrug before following the bluenette and setting everything up. "Fine, I'll just let you all get electrocuted!" Suddenly Jasper lifted up the tiny girl with a yelp and placed her on the couch right beside her.

"Relax dot, we're hear to jam out anyway, not help our friends." Amethyst let out a simple 'HA!' as Peridot looked at her kissing buddy confused. "Just kick back and relax." Jasper quickly rubbed Peridot's fingers before returning her hand to her arms. "Maybe afterwards we can go get some more ice cream." Peridot slumped her shoulders and leaned back as Jasper chuckled lowly to herself. Lapis had finished tuning her instruments as the others stood and shot thumbs up everywhere.

"WHEN THE KIDS COME OUT TO PLAY WE JUMP AND SAY YEAAAHHHHH!!!!" The music exploded behind Amethyst's roar shooting open the guest's eyes as the intensity of the band from the last performance had been doubled! Lapis kicked the wall as her guitar wailed out alongside Amethyst's shouts. Peridot jumped with with a huge grin as Jasper smiled and played drums on her thighs. "Oh we've never been tools who follow the rules and live bland boring lives! But we won't hold back when you wanna attack just know WE'LL FIGHT O SURVIVE!!" Peridot dropped back on the couch and bounced happily smashing her fists down onto her legs! Jasper held her grin and ever cheered pumping her fists as the group performed another two new songs before stopping. Amethyst downed a whole bottle of water before plopping down next to her friends. "How's zat?" Peridot leaned back into Jasper's chest as she rambled on about how wonderful the experience was and the possibilities the band could do with stage props and other such things. Jasper chuckled slightly draping an arm on Peridot's thigh only to wince a bit as Lapis was in the corner of her eye chuckling like an ass.

The rest of the night was spent chit chatting and saying goodbyes to the members who would leave before the others. Jasper was outside breathing in the cool air with a smile as Lapis joined her along the darkened wall. "So, when are you guys gonna spill?" Jasper took another breath not even bothering to turn and face the bluenette. "It's obvious you're dating after all, all cuddly haha!"

"We aren't dating."

"Kissing buddies isn't bad either!" Jasper rolled her eyes as she held her tongue. The bluenette loved to push her buttons but not tonight. Lapis groaned and squatted down to get more comfortable and move her back a bit more. "I'm just sayin' Jasp, you both make each other happy and if the little hints i've been catchin' are right then you should go for it."

"What if neither of us are comfortable with being an item?" Jasper let it slip yes but it had been bothering her ever since she made the move on her friend. "What if... what if we just want to enjoy what we have now?" Lapis was quiet as Jasper let her head hang and crossed her arms. Was this the first time Jasper had somewhat opened up to her?

"Jasp hey, you do you ok? I'm just being a dunce as usual. I just love seeing my friends happy and if you guys not hooking up makes you happy then shit stay smoochin' pals." Lapis stood up straight and hugged her friend for a moment before returning inside. Jasper huffed and rubbed her arm as Peridot came out next.

"Hey." They both whispered out with smiles. Peridot rested her head against Jasper's arm and laced their fingers together. The duo were becoming more and more brave as time went on, Jasper was loving every second of it. "You doing alright out here?" Jasper leaned down to kiss the shorter woman's head and squeeze her hands.

"Lapis is on to us." Peridot shivered and sighed loudly as Jasper chuckled happily. "I told her the truth, we aren't ready to date but..." Jasper lifted Peridot up and pulled her into a deep loving kiss, sliding down the wall and holding the shorter woman in her lap.

"....I do want to be with you...." Peridot nuzzled into Jasper's neck planting plenty more soft kisses as she breathed in the night air. Amethyst looked around the corner and smiled happily at the love fest going down.

"Great, now I owe Garnet ten bucks Lapis." The bluenette snorted as she began packing away her gear. Garnet's words traveled through Lapis' mind as she packed away her gear from all those years ago:

"You couldn't live without her could you?" Lapis finished putting away her things and headed to her car.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Lapis scoffed and turned on her vehicle as the words were quickly removed from her thoughts.


End file.
